The alternate universe to A Rising flame
by MattRobe1717
Summary: If you have not read the full A Rising Flame book by DJ Dynamite do not read this story. Don't even read this summery go strait to that epic book of Awesome adventures. I do not own the Incredibles characters or the OC characters the only character I own General Harrison(OC).
1. Chapter 1

_**O.K y'all DJ Dynamite has O.K the idea. I will be makeing this story with his character and a small and I meen really small part his story .If you have not read his story A Rising Flame Do not read mine.**_

On the day that the mag-speed 2.0 revealing. The top of the top military brass the 5-star General Alex Harrison Chairman of the joint Chiefs of Staff decided to show up. With him was a tall man in a suite of armor that seemed to be from the future yet from the present at the same time. The body armor looked like it was made from a mix from metal and plastic (Gears of war 2 &amp; 3). Then the presentation began.

"Ladys and gentalmen if you would please find your seats we are abou to begin." the annoucer began (the new VP of ATI).

"Thank , lets give a big hand he ishe Vice President of ATI and has found time to cordinate this whole event."The speaker said and after she said this every one started to clapp and whistle but the loudest were to women in the back, his wife (Veronica Wells) and his daughter (Jessica Wells).

"Now thank you all for being here for the reveal, as you all know that the first mag-speed was destroyed by a major malfuntion last year and today we are happy to annouce that we are re-opening the mag-speed to the public and this time it is safer and more economic than the last mag-speed. Ladys and Gentle men the mag-speed 2.0." When the speaker was finished with her speach every clapped, cheered, or whistled.

"Now for those who don't know me my name is Violet Parr Chief of Operations officer for ATI and I am one of the key designers other then our VP ..." Then Violet was interuppted by

"Let me stop you right there Violet I am happy to annouce that our current President and CEO is retired yesterday and I will be takeing his spot as of tommarow the the person takeing my spot is Ms. Violet Parr." After he finished he and the audiance started to clapp, while Violet jsut stould there shocked.

"Um wow thank you very much. I think that enough explaining. Are you all ready to see the new mag-speed?"

One Hour later...

"Thank you Ms. Parr thank you for this whole thing." General Harrison greeted.

"You are quite welcome General Harrison. How did you like the new mag-speed?" Violet asked

"Oh it was great as a matter of fact I was just talking to my guard about it." General Harrison responded.

"Oh really how did you like it sir?" She asked the guard. When the guard didn't respond she look at the General with a quetioning look.

"Oh he and the rest from his program are super soldiers trained from when they were kids. Its all right Night Hawk you can speek." The general answard

"Thank you sir and as for the mag-speed it is very inpresive thank you for asking," Night Hawk spoke. His Voice seem very farmiliar to Violet but she just couldn't place it. She shook it off and asked another question.

"May I see your helmet? It seem very intereting."

Night Hawk looked at the general. When he nodded in confirmation. He took it off.

"Here you go just give back before the end of the night." Night Hawk said

"Thank y..." Violet stops in her tracks when she sees his face. She is dumb found.

"Hello Violet." Tony says.


	2. Chapter 2

"What h how when?" Violet stutterd.

"Yeah not here o.k I'll explain meet me at Fort Bragstone." Tony states rushed. Violet only nodded. Tony took his helmet back put it on and left with the General to go mingle with others from the party.

"Violet what wrong sweet heart you look like you just saw a ghost?" Helen Parr her mother stated.

"Because I think I just did." She responded comeing out of her shock.

"Oh? Who did you see?" Her mother asked with slight interest.

"Tony." Was all she replied. Her mother eyes widdend and then narrowed.

"Where? And when?" She asked in a stern voice.

"A few minutes ago with General Harrison. He was one o the boddy guards in full armor." Violet answard her mothers questions with a glare of her own. Why had he hidden himself for so long? Why didn't he tell her he was alright or at least alive? These were the questions that were going through her mind.

"Hey mom do you think you and dad can come with me to meet up with him at Fort Bragstone?" She asked with a devious smile across her face.

"Sure honey let get him and we can go." Helen replied with same look on her face.

When Violet heard her say that she smiled. Next she went up to Veronica and Jesse.

"Do you two mind comeing with me to fort bragstone?" Violet asked

"Why whose there?" Veronica asked. Violet looked at her an the seemed to be have a silent conversatiuon with each other until Veronicas eyes widened.

"No it can't be. But he died you saw the blast yourself there is no way that he could have surived." Veronica stated eyes still wide. At that moment Jesse instanly knew who they were talking about.

Tony Ragnurok

LINE BREAK -

When they arived at fort bragstone they were given directions on were to go. When they arived they were escorted to an office with a sign ont that said "Col. Night Hawks Office". The person escorting them nocked on the door and you could here.

"Come in!" a masqulen voice said. When they walked inside the room they were suprised. The man that allowed them to come in was wearing a uniform with silver eagles on his sholders, had an asortment of ribbons on the left side of his chest, he had name tag that said "Night Hawk". Oh and did I mention the medal of honor around his neck? This mans real name was Tony Ragnurok the suposed dead boyfriend of Violet.

"Close the door please." Tony asked more like commanded to Jesse.

"Now the explanations can begin."


	3. Chapter 3

SLAPP! That was the sound of Violet smacking Tony. Hard.

"WHERE WERE YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She yelled

"Well first off, by explanation I ment where I came from? How I got here ? Alright now sit down please." Asked ver politly

"No why should we sit down cause you said so?" Mr. Parr said trying to grab Tony by the caller but not getting to because Tony swiped it.

"You do that again I'm going to break you arm." he stated in a serious tone, his face stern as an angry school teachers.

"Oh I'd like to see you try." responded trying to do it again but Tony was ready he grabbed ' arm and bent it behind his back so he was recieveing maximum damage. And to the surprise of everyone else he grunted loudly a tear going down his cheek.

"You think I don't know who you are? Mr. Incredible" Tony wisperd but everyone heard it everybody gasped at that.

"How did you know?" asked Violet. An when she did Tonys' face went slack because he could never be mad at Violet.

"What do you think my training was for. After the no supers act the government feared that villians would try and get back at the supers. So they train us to protect you in the event was needed and trust me it was needed alot." he responded

"What do you meen by alot?" asked Mrs. Parr

"Well Dash was four he claimed he saw a kid fighyting a robot. You told him it was his imaganation going wild. Well it wasn't that robot was your lovely friend syndrome trying to destroy you." Every ones ewyes went wide even bob who now had his arm back and was rubbing it from the pain.

"So syndrome tried to attack us before but you stopped it?" Violet asked

"Yes. He acually tried to attack you nineteen other times. But I stopped him."

"So by training what do meen in like karate and stuff?" Veronica asked

"No like being genetically engenered to destroy any and all threats that might harm you when you can't use your power."

"What engenering did they do to you?" Veronica asked again.

"Well they made my bones as strong as metal, made it to were I can make zero to sixty in two seconds if the need apeers, gave me inpenatrable skin, and I have the strength to lift a train car with one hand."

"Oh." They all said.

"Did you ever truely live Violet?" Jessica asking this time. After about five minutes he responded

"Yes. I did and still do love her and will stop loving her. I would move mountains, cross oceans, and fly the everlasting skys too just see a glint a smile on her face." He said with an exspretionles face. But you could tell he was telling the gods honest truth by one look in his eyes.


End file.
